


Lee Minho - Help Me

by hansflower67



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cautious Friendship, Eventual relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Help, Skz ensemble - Freeform, Slow Burn, Softie Minho, pls enjoy, you and minho are in a situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansflower67/pseuds/hansflower67
Summary: You were just trying to work in peace, and he just had to be a dick about it.Why does he keep coming back to you? And why is he at your front door?





	Lee Minho - Help Me

“Are you kidding me? Another research paper?” you groaned to you best friend Changbin as you two took notes in your AP social studies class. You thought college would be a break from everything, but turned out you just had more work to do. He stretched, adjusting his earbuds. “Beats me, I’ll just churn it out tonight.” You slammed your books on the table in frustration, and packed your bags. “I’m going to the library to study for this, I cannot afford to get a bad grade again..” Changbin shrugged, waving goodbye as he headed off to his next class. You walked quickly to the library, hoping no one had taken your usual spot. Thankfully, it was wide open, with almost no one in sight. You set up shop, plugging in your headphones and getting to work. 

~

It had only been a half an hour, but you already had the outline for your paper done, and you had all your research completed; you sighed, looking at the clock. Only 5:45, you could get some more work in. Turning on your favorite playlist, you settled in for the evening. Suddenly, you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around, and were met with the eyes of a very annoyed stranger. “Excuse me, but your kind of in my seat.” he snipped. You scoffed at his rudeness. “Actually, if you haven’t noticed, I’m sitting here, and your not. If this was your seat, you should have claimed it earlier, sorry bud, move along.” He glared at you with fiery eyes, you could practically see him about to explode. “ Maybe I’ll just find some other library where there aren’t JERKS like you, so I can work PEACEFULLY.” he spat. You rolled your eyes, annoyed by this stupid guy who thought he could just claim some seat as his and expect it to be open every time he came to the library. 

~

You finished your work at around 9:50 pm, having a whole rough draft and half of your final done. Walking out of the study hall, you heard laughter coming from one of the frat parties, most likely the Armies. You hated them with a passion, and you walked quickly to your car to avoid interaction. As you walked past, you heard a familiar voice above the laughter. You whipped your head around, finding the source of the voice. There he was, standing with a red solo cup in hand, laughing his ass off as he was surrounded by groupies. Clearly, he was a big hit. You snorted, still ticked at his attitude towards you earlier. You glanced back once more as you got into your car, and caught him staring at you, wide eyed, and face completely blank. You glared right back, daring him to do something, but he just stood, body rigid as you pulled out of the driveway and drove away. 

~

Unlocking the door to your apartment, you tossed your bag to the couch, looking into the fridge for some food. After warming up mac n cheese, you flopped onto your bed, putting on the latest episode of He is Psychometric, your new favorite drama. You watched at least four episodes, falling asleep after five. Dozing peacefully, the doorbell rang abruptly. Ugh, it's probably just mail….you guessed. Then it rang again. And again. Hopping up sleepily, you made your way to the door. “Yeah yeah, I’m here, jeez, what do you-” You gasped as a figure slumped into your arms, moaning softly. You hoisted them up, looking at their face. It was covered in grime and sweat, a trickle of blood making its way down his forehead as he gasped heavily with lidded eyes. You drew back in disgust, reeling at the boy from earlier today. “Oh, its YOU.” you sneered. “How the hell did you even find me you creep? I told you to leave me alone.” You began to shut the door, just as he reached out and grabbed your wrist. He looked up, eyes swimming with tears. “Please…..” he whispered hoarsely. “Please…..help me.” 

~

You two stood in your doorway, gazing at one another for a solid minute. You examined him, this boy who earlier had seemed so confident, so egoistic, that he could care less about everyone around him. And now, that same boy was at your feet, begging you to help him. He looked at you, with such pleading eyes, those big brown eyes….. No. Never. Sighing, you picked him up, throwing his arm over your shoulder. “ Come on ...you can sleep on my bed. For tonight.” He groaned in response, dragging his feet across the floor. You set him down on your bed, taking off his shoes and jacket. You tucked the covers over him, making sure he was somewhat comfortable. While you worked, he mumbled to himself, words like “Han” and “the boys” slowly came from his lips as he drifted in and out of slumber. As you were leaving he called out to you, causing you to turn around. “What? What could you possibly need?” “Could you…..stay with me..? Just for like.... Five minutes..” he whined. You came and sat next to him, watching him close his eyes slowly. “I...i never introduced myself ...I'm *yawn* I’m Minho…..” you nodded. “Well Minho, i still hate you for what you did. But, sleep well i guess.” You laid down on your side of the bed, staring at the ceiling. Two minutes passed and you felt strong arms wrapping around your waist. You squirmed, uncomfortable with the touch, but Minho nuzzled his face into your neck, and you couldn't help but feel a sense of ease settle over you. You curled over on your side, letting him cradle your frame into his as you two slowly drifted off into sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is now my second work on here, also part of a series, so I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if you'd like a part two!


End file.
